In the Middle of the Night at the Cherry Tree
by Rose Brooklyn
Summary: Silvertail broke into a run as excitement rushed through her silky, silver pelt to see the cherry tree. She looked back. Why did it feel like someone was following her? Read and Review please!


A silver she-cat slipped through the undergrowth toward the cherry tree at the border with FloraClan. It was her favorite place to go, especially when she couldn't sleep at night. The sweet scented tree was nearby. _Silvertail, you know you shouldn't sneak out at night just to come to the cherry tree_, a voice in the she-cat's head meowed scornfully. Silvertail broke into a run as excitement rushed through her silky, silver pelt to see the cherry tree. She looked back. Why did it feel like someone was following her? Silvertail reached the cherry tree at last. Its petals glowed in the waning crescent moon's light. _Ah... what a good night to come here_, Silvertail thought, _I wonder why I couldn't sleep in the warriors den?_ Silvertail leapt up into the cherry tree and bathed in the moon's light.

A young, sleek orange tabby tom moved soundlessly through the bushes. His paws were light and never made the slightest rustle with every paw step. His excellent skill at stealth was something to be weary about when your enemy or prey. The BreezeClan tom was following a Clanmate, not realizing just how silent he was being. Only moments ago he had noticed a soft rustling in a nearby nest, incapable of sleep himself he was well aware of the steady breathing of his comrades that slept nearby. Swiftleopard had been curious about the young she-cat Silvertail whom had been one of the most restless out of all of them and when she had risen from her nest and left the warrior den he had waited briefly to see if she would return, but to his surprise she never did so. Swiftleopard had pondered on whether or not to follow her, but had decided to so he had gotten up and followed her out of camp, following only by her scent left on the grass she had passed through. He knew her scent fairly well so it wasn't too hard to track her. Swiftleopard stopped firmly when he saw a sleek silvery form basking in the shimmering light of the moon. The orange tom could hardly believe his eyes at the way its pale light reflected off the she-cat's pelt; it made her appear like a StarClan cat herself that had descended from Silver Pelt. With a flick of his ears he slowly stepped out of the brush, revealing himself with the moon's light baring down on him. A cool breeze blew past, blowing softly enough to move the branches only slightly to the side with a wonderful set of grace and gently ruffled his fur. Swiftleopard didn't say anything, assuming that the she-cat must be well aware of his presence by now.

Silvertail was basking in the moon light on a low branch of the cherry tree with her light blue eyes closed. A light breeze blew softly into her gleaming silver pelt. Another scent drifted up to her favorite resting spot. _Uh-oh, one of my Clanmates. I am in for it now_, Silvertail thought letting out a sigh. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Swifleopard below her. Silvertail, surprised to see Swifleopard, stood up using her tail for balance. "Swiftleopard! What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Silvertail asked the tom below her. Had he followed her out of camp? If he had, how could she not have scented him or felt his presence? She was such a stupid furball! Swiftleopard was bathed in moonlight, making the orange tabby's pelt glow brilliantly.

Swiftleopard was looking up at the beautiful she-cat, his hazel-green eyes glinting in the moonlight. He was falling into a distant world when Silvertail's voice chimed him back to earth. He blinked at her, taken off guard by the surprise in her voice. "Well… I… heard you leave and when you didn't come back..." he meowed and his voice slowly trailed off. Truly he wasn't sure what to say. He shifted his paws uneasily and looked down at his paws. As he looked at his paws the SplashClan she-cat he'd met at the gathering's words echoed to him. _"Don't look down in any situation. That only adds and reveals uncertainty in ones own words."_ At that thought he almost instantly lifted his muzzle to keep himself from appearing as small and insignificant as he felt. "I was just curious. I apologize for not making myself known to you sooner, you were a bit ahead of me." he meowed as steadily as he could manage.

Swiftleopard shuffled his paws as he looked away from Silvertail as he apologized for not revealing himself. The tom cat's voice was a little bit unsteady as he talked to Silvertail. Was he embarrassed? Silvertail wanted to leap down from the tree and talk face to face with Swiftleopard but she didn't want to make the tom more uncomfortable as he looked. Something inside her silver head told her to say something quick. "So you followed me out of camp because you were wondering where I'd gone?" Silvertail mewed quietly as she wondered if Swiftleopard was worried about her...

Swiftleopard cocked his head to the side at her question. His eyes wandered around, searching for a proper reply. "Uh, I guess so." he nodded. He hated that he couldn't come up with anything better. Thoughtfully his gaze wandered up to the star specked sky and the shimmering moons pale light that showered over Silvertail, himself and the surrounding area beautifully. "You know...when the moon glimmers off your pelt you have the likeness of a StarClan cat? Or at least my idea of one. It's quite a sight." he meowed without noticing he had voiced his opinion on her. "The moon is truly a beauty on its own, but it also generously shares and brings out the beauty in everything, even in those that lack the need." he smiled thoughtfully. He had always admired the moon, ever since he had first seen it.

Silvertail was stunned by Swifleopard's words. He had said she looked as if she were a cat from StarClan when the moon glimmered on her silver pelt. _Silvertail, you can't just let a compliment like that slide as if it weren't said! You stupid furball, say something! _Silvertail thought to herself. "T-thank you, Swiftleopard. I don't know what to say in comparison to your complimenting words..." she managed to utter out. Silvertail felt her face grow hot with embarrassment when she heard herself say what she had just said.

_Is it possible that Swiftleopard cares about me? _Silvertail thought, tilting her head to the side nervously. _No he doesn't, what am I getting all nervous about?_ A soft breeze carried the scent of cherry tree blossoms all around her.

Swiftleopard blinked and looked up at Silvertail again with surprise in his eyes. He just realized he had spoken his thoughts. He quickly shook his head "No, don't worry about. I was just speaking my mind. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable… I'm not usually this social." he mewed. "True radiance." he smiled thoughtfully. He blinked "Oh, heh, sorry." he apologized again, noticing his next compliment. Swiftleopard raked the ground with his claws anxiously. Somehow it felt awkward to him. It was strange how he felt obligated to comfort this she-cat even though he had never really gotten to know her due to his usual detached nature. "Aren't you tired? Is something troubling you?" Swiftleopard asked Silvertail with an unreadable expression. "You were restless in your nest. Then you left so..." he broke off, unsure how to finish his sentence.

The silver she-cat purred as she saw the tom rake his claws through the soft earth nervously. "I honestly don't know why I am so restless..." Silvertail meowed softly, "Maybe because my parents came to me in a dream and showed me those horrible teeth of the badger that killed them..." Silvertail looked up at the moon as her eyes were filled with sadness. _I shouldn't even think about that dream... _Silvertail shivered as she recalled that nightmare her parents had sent her into. Silvertail wished she could get revenge on the badger that had killed her mother and father. Silvertail turned her attention back to Swiftleopard.

Swiftleopard blinked in puzzlement. "A dream?" he wondered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he slowly exhaled he got to his paws and slowly made his way to the very base of the tree. With his head tilted up, Swiftleopard bunched his muscles and powerfully launched himself up the tree. He dug his claws into the Cherry Tree's bark and swiftly climbed up it until he reached the branch which Silvertail sat perched in. The orange tom pushed himself off the tree and onto the branch without so much as a waver in his landing. His tail was straightened out behind him to help keep his balance and he walked carefully over to the she-cat and sat down beside her. He glanced at the moon, then back at her. "A dream?" he repeated. "I can't imagine how that must've been for you. No wonder." he mewed and rested his tail-tip on her shoulder for comfort. "Nevertheless, that time has come and gone. Perhaps the dream could mean something, maybe not. You'll find out eventually. I don't even remember my parents." he meowed with sympathy in his voice. Swiftleopard remembered vaguely about the unfortunate incident with his Clanmate's parents. It felt like so long ago that the Clan had mourned their deaths. Back then it had little effect on him personally, but he had sympathized with their only kit that would be alone without parents to look out for her. He had always been alone from as far back as he could remember, but only the BreezeClan medicine cat knew how he really felt about his own life. Or at least she had an idea. Ripplesong was the only other cat that he had spoken to directly in a casual manner; he had even made it a habit of bringing her her dinner after each midday hunt.

Swiftleopard had leapt up into the cherry tree when he told her about the death of his own parents. _Why don't I feel nervous like I usually do? _Silvertail wondered. _Should I tell him that I can sometimes be nervous around tom cats?_ "So your parents died too when you were just a kit. It must have been hard for you." Silvertail meowed with sympathy. It must have been terrible growing up without parents, just as she had. "My father died protecting my mother and she protected me after the badger killed him." Silvertail sighed, "I just hope what ever sky they hunt in, they're safe and watching over me..." Silvertail's silky coat brushed lightly against Swiftleopard's pelt. She tried not to flinch as he rested his tail on her shoulder, but Silvertail did so, slightly. The tom cat had appeared not to notice her nervousness. Silvertail purred at her thought as she leaned against the strong Swiftleopard, _Only StarClan knows what the future holds for Swiftleopard and me…_


End file.
